The Betrayed Ones
by ilikechocolate7100
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Jason have been betrayed by the ones they loved. All because of their egotistic jerk brothers Will, Jacob, and Lance. War approaches and the Olympians need help. Will the heroes help again or watch the gods perish? (not a Chaos story) T for cussing and maybe inappropriate scenes later on. Maybe. I don't own PJO or anything.
1. Intro

**Hey guys. This is the first part of my new story. Hope you like it. Check out my other story too. PEACE!**

It's been millennia since those wretched lying jerks betrayed my best friends and me. We ran away and vowed never to return unless absolutely necessary. But now we have a good life. A new family, friends, and a new home. You may be wondering who I am. Well, it's me. Percy Jackson. The savior of Olympus, defeater of titans (don't want to name them all), bane of Gaea, blah blah blah. You may be wondering why we left. Well, it all started with our three egotistic douchebag brothers.

_Flashback_

_Today was just a normal day here at Camp Half-Blood. I was in my cabin reading (surprising right?). All until the conch horn sounded. That meant three things a) the Stolls are messing with us b) we are under attack c) there are new campers coming. I ran out of my cabin and unsheathed Riptide. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason on my right with his sword drawn, and Nico on my right also with his sword. We ran to the top of the hill and saw three guys around Nico's age being chased by a drakon the size of a house with barf green scales and green poison dripping from its chin. There were a couple hellhounds too._

"_Go take care of the hellhounds Jason! Nico, get the kids to safety then come help Jason! I got the drakon! CHARGE!" I yelled a battle cry and charged the drakon. "Yo slimy! Come at me bro!" I yelled. The drakon forgot all about the kids and ran straight at me. I ran at the drakon. It barred its fangs at me and snapped at me. I jumped over it and landed on its back. I had a few seconds to register what was happening below. I saw Jason and Nico taking out the last of the hellhounds and making their way over to me. I saw Clarisse on the hill watching us. I ran up the side holding on to the scales for balance. I got to its head and gripped my sword. I plunged my sword into its eye with all my strength. The drakon screamed in pain. It thrashed around and shook me off. I let go of my sword and crashed into a tree. I saw Nico and Jason get knocked into trees too. I passed out for a few seconds and woke up to see the kids on the campers shoulders. Everyone was cheering except for Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, and Pollux who were looking at them in disgust. Jason, Nico, and I got up and walked towards everyone. When we got there we were all met with slaps on the cheeks. _

"_Why did you leave those guys out there fighting by themselves?" Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth yelled in unison._

"_What do you mean," Jason asked. _

"_You let them fight alone! That's what we're saying!" yelled Piper._

"_You can't seriously believe we would do that. They said it themselves!" Thalia said._

"_You believe them but not your boyfriend?" Nico asked. Thalia quit the hunters after the Giant War. Two months later she got together with Nico._

"_They just sat there while we fought those things," one of the guys said. Now I got a better look at them. One of them was pale with brown eyes and brown hair that was cut short. The other guys had black hair with dull green eyes. The last one was blond with electric blue eyes. _

"_And who are you?" I asked. _

_The one with brown eyes said, "I'm Jacob Smith. Don't forget it."_

_The one with the dull green eyes said, "The one and only Will Benton."_

_The last one said in an annoyed tone, "Lance. Lance Wood."_

_We walked into camp when everyone gasped. Above Lance's head was a lightning bolt, above Jacob's head was a skull, and yippee, above Will's head was a trident. Then there were three flashes. The Big Three appeared. Everybody bowed. Jason, Nico, and I said, "Hey Dad."_

_Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades eyes flashed with anger. The bellowed in unison, "Why did you leave your brother to die out there? You are a disappointment. The three jerks just came out of shock and asked if they were their fathers. Our fathers congratulated the three for "beating" the drakon and hellhounds. They appointed those dimwits new head counselors and named them their favorite son. That stung a bit but that was okay. I have my friends so that's all that matters. I thought having a new brother would be great. Boy was I wrong._

_After that life was a living hell for us. Those three jerks did horrible things and blamed it on us. Like they destroyed the stables and blamed it on us. Why would we do that? So anyway, all we had were Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Pollux, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper. But Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper started to get distant. _

_So I was walking to the beach to clear my mind of all this nonsense when I heard giggling. I went into stealth mode and hid behind bushes. _

_I heard a voice, probably a girl, saying "I love you."_

_I looked up to see a blonde and my idiotic brother, Will, making out. Then that's when my heart got tossed out of the car and ran over by a steamroller. _

_I heard my brother say, "I love you too, Annabeth." I was mad. No. Furious that Annabeth would cheat on me. _

_I walked out of my hiding spot before saying, "Hey bitch." Before kicking him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over in pain. I saw Annabeth with a shocked expression on her face. _

"_What the hell Percy? Why'd you do that?" she asked. _

"_I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my girlfriend is making out with my brother!" I screamed. The sky darkened, lightning flashed, tornadoes appeared out of nowhere, the earth shaked, waves crashed, and fissures opened and the dead poured out. _

"_You are a heartless son of a bitch who doesn't care about anyone," she said. _

_I was furious. I could have done or said anything, but all I did was run to my cabin, tears streaming down my face. I got into my cabin and packed my bags. I took one look of pictures, and burned each and everyone of them with Annabeth. I was careful not to burn the others with my actual friends. I ran to Half-Blood hill and saw Nico and Jason also with their bags talking to each other._

_I guess we all had the same idea and we left. I later found out Jason was in the woods looking for something to kill only to find Piper sucking face with Lance. Then Nico went to the Zeus cabin to find Thalia making out with Jacob. We went to the Roman camp and found out we are banned from camp because of our fathers. So we went to Alaska. I jumped into the ocean, Jason into the sky, and Nico underground. We immersed ourselves in Alaska's power. Soon our blood turned into ichor. We gave up our weapons to become gods._

_End Flashback_

Now I am the co-king, along with Nico and Jason, of Utopia, our kingdom. We are the Utopian gods. I spent a millennia growing in power. My bitterness grew with it. We have lived in peace for a millennia. Until the next war came.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry if this one isn't as good as the last. I was a little distracted because of video games. Sorry for any errors I make. Sorry if it is short. Thanks for all the support. I'll post soon. I hope. PEACE!**

Annabeth POV

It's been a millennia since Jason, Nico, and Percy left. How am I still alive you may ask? Well, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia, Piper, and I became gods after the disappearance. I am now the goddess of battle strategy and minor goddess of war. Hazel is the goddess of jewels and underground, Frank is the god of animals, Leo is the god of machinery and fire, Thalia is the goddess of storms and thunder, and Piper the goddess of charm. Thalia, Piper, and I have been heartbroken ever since. We blame ourselves for all of this. Same with the Big Three. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades are never the same. The waves are never calm, the sky is always dark, and there are 10x more earthquakes then before. Now we are holding our annual search meeting. We have nothing left. A week after they left their idiot brothers left without a trace except for a not that read.

**The Olympians will fall, and the world will be destroyed.**

So, back to the meeting. Everyone was talking amongst himself or herself. Artemis and Apollo were arguing. Aphrodite was looking in a mirror. Hephaestus and Ares were arguing over Aphrodite. Hermes and Apollo were texting someone. Demeter was eating cereal with a bored expression on her face. Athena was reading. Dionysus was passed out on his throne with a bottle of wine in his hand. And Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were arguing over who was better: _Thunderstorms are better then earthquakes! Well, hurricanes are better then storms! You are both wrong! Earthquakes are the best!_ We were all waiting for Hestia, which was surprising because she is always here. When she got there everyone stared at her. She didn't even look back at us. She us calmly sat at her throne. Everybody was giving her a questioning look. Hestia gave them a look that said:_ You know where I was. _Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus relaxed.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "So, before we talk about the missing boys, we have more important matters to attend to. Gaea is rising once again with the titans and giants by her side. She also aims to release Tyhpon from his prison." Everybody paled at the end of that. "Now, who here can think of any ways to win because it is roughly 100 to 1?"

Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus all shared a nervous look at each other. Finally, Hermes spoke up. "We may have 3 really powerful allies that may help, but they hold a grudge against a few of you. They may be reluctant to help, but I think I can persuade him. I'll call him." Hermes dialed for a while and then put the phone up to his ear. He went into the corner to make the call. We heard mumbling for a few minutes until he pulled the phone away from his ear. We could hear the screaming throughout the whole Throne Room. He walked into the middle of the room and I caught a few words such as multiple cuss words and a couple suggestions on where he should put his caduceus.

He walked up to Hestia and said, "Maybe you should talk to them."

She sighed and grabbed the phone. She went to the corner and talked in a hushed but calm tone. She finally hung up and walked back to her throne. She sighed but said, "They said they will help," everybody was shocked, "but on one condition."

I was the first to get out of shock, "Well, what is it?" Everybody else nodded.

"They said they will tell us in person. They said they would send someone to get us…" Hestia made a clock appear out of nowhere, "…now."

Just then a portal appeared in the middle of the room. A man with brown hair and sea-green eyes appeared. He was muscular but not too big. He was slightly tanned and looked about 22. He had a spear strapped to his back and a sword strapped to his said "Hello. I am here to pick you up." He snapped and a boat appeared out of nowhere. It was just the right size to fit everyone on it. He unstrapped his spear from his back and it transformed into an oar. We flowed into the portal. The tunnel was like going through the tube while surfing. We arrived a few minutes later. When we arrived I saw three figures. Thalia, Piper, and I were so she shocked we almost had a heart attack.

In perfect unison the three said, "Welcome to Utopia. Our new home and our kingdom."

There standing before us was Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson.**(thought about ending it here but I didn't because I am nice)** They all look the same except for their eyes. They look the same but filled with sadness, anger, and resentment

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friends and family," Percy said coldly. Jason and Nico smirked.

"Dad!" the guy who brought us here ran up to Percy ad gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo! I'm going to have a talk with these people. Why don't you go to the park and check out how Uncle Luke And Uncle Beckendorf don't hurt each other while sparring. Then go tell Mom that we have guests."

After he left Piper said, "So he's your son? What's his name?"

"That is my son Andy. Real nice kid. He's actually 526 years old but like to stay in his 12 years old form unless he's in battle, at a meeting, or wants to date. Even thought he can still pick up chicks without even trying. That's my boy!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome back Leo, Frank, Hazel, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus. Sorry if we didn't call you "Lord" or "Lady". It's just that it's our domain so—." Jason said before being interrupted by Poseidon.

"What do you mean your domain?"

"Did we say you could speak _ex-father_?" Percy snapped. He said the last word with so much anger in his voice everyone, even Ares, flinched. He seemed really annoyed. He looked about ready to explode. Nico whispered something into Percy's ear. He calmed down in a few seconds. Poseidon gave Nico a thank you look, but Nico just glared at him. He said in a much calmer tone, "Let's walk shall we."

We walked through the city in silence. Everyone was in awe at how beautiful it is. There were parks where people were hanging out. Courtyards with extraordinary architecture were spread out all over the city. We were walking in the direction of a big building that I guessed was the throne room. There were statues of all our old friends: Grover and Juniper holding hands, Beckendorf and Silena kissing, Castor fighting an enemy demigod, Zoe shooting the manticore, Bianca sacrificing herself to save the quest, Katie growing plants, Calypso sitting on the beach, Andy fighting a hydra, a little girl reading a book, Luke stabbing himself, Will Solace in a ready position with bow in hand, Hestia keeping the hearth going, but non where as grand as the last. It was a statue of Percy, Jason, and Nico fighting through an entire army of monsters. When we reached the park we saw some familiar faces. Grover and Juniper were kissing under a tree, Beckendorf and Luke sparring, Zoe, Silena, Calypso, Bianca, and Katie sitting on a bench, Andy and Castor sparring, a little girl reading a book, and Will firing at targets. Nico whistled and they all gathered around. He gestured for Hestia to come. They got into a huddle like they were discussing which of them to kill first. Then they all turned around.

In perfect unison, they all said as if they rehearsed it, "Welcome to Utopia. And we are the Utopian council."

**Cliffy... sort of. Thanks for reading. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I make. Not much else to say. PEACE!_**

_In perfect unison, they all said as if the rehearsed it, "Welcome to Utopia. And we are the Utopian council."_

Percy POV

Leo, Hazel, Frank, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus started to roll on the floor laughing.

Apollo said, "You guys are seriously still doing that? It's creepy how you all turn your heads at once. And it looks pretty ridiculous."

"Says the guy who looks like a Big 5 clearance rack," said Nico. Now it was the Utopians turn to laugh on the floor.

"Wait! When did Nico get a sense of humor?" Jason asked. Now everyone was laughing except Nico, who was glaring at him, was laughing.

"Wait! You 9 have been here? And you didn't tell us?" Zeus exclaimed.

"Well Dad," Artemis started, "since they hate you they asked us not to tell you? Oh Percy. Are we still having our little activity tonight?"

I completely forgot about that because I was to busy trying not to kill the rest of the Olympians. "Huh? Oh yeah. If our _guests _don't mind. And Arty. When did you like our activity?" I said the "guests" like it was the worst thing I could think of.

She started blushing either from embarrassment or anger, I wasn't sure. "I told you not to call me Arty!"

"Whatever. So, everyone to the council room for intros and discussing what these gods need to do for us to help in 3 hours," I said. With that Zoe walked up to Nico. Zoe leaned in and right when their lips met, they disappeared into the shadows. Thalia broke down crying. Bianca walked up to Jason and did the same except they disappeared in a flash of lightning. Then Calypso walked up to me. Right before we kissed I turned and winked at Annabeth. Then we were swept away in a sea breeze.

Thalia POV

With that everyone left in different directions. Athena, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades went to explore. Demeter went to the fields. Leo and Hephaestus went to the forges. Dionysus went to catch up with Castor. Apollo and Artemis went to the archery ranges. Aphrodite went to the mall. Hermes went who knows where. And Hazel and Frank went tot the throne room. The Utopian gods stayed at the park. After we got over our sadness, we decided to ask about the Utopian kingdom. Annabeth, Piper, and I walked up to Silena because we think that she is the one that hates us the less. We sank to one knee and said, "Lady Silena, can you please tell us about your most magnificent kingdom?"

Silena hesitated a bit before saying, "Sure thing. And no need to bow or call me "Lady Silena". It makes me feel old. So, we have our army. There are 5 sections of our army. First are the assassins. They are led by Nico Bianca, and Shadow." She saw our questioning looks, sighed, and said, "Shadow is the first and last son of the primordial god and goddess, Erebus and Nyx." She chuckled softly when she saw our shocked expressions. "Then there's the air force. They are led by the daughter of primordials, Aether and Herema. She is also the champion of Ouranos. Next are the archers, who are led by Zoe and Will. Then the muscle of the army, the tankers, who are led by Beckendorf. Finally, there are the foot soldiers who are led by everyone else." I just realized that we were talking for 2 hours and 50 minutes. "Well, I have to go get ready for the meeting. Bye!" With that she vanished in a pink flash.

We were left there thinking in silence until Piper broke the ice. "We should probably get going."

"But go where?" asked Annabeth.

I thought it was obvious. "Maybe it's that building right in front of us that says _Throne Room_ on top," I stated.

Annabeth blushed with embarrassment. We walked towards the throne room. When we got there we realized we were the last ones there.

"You guys are late," stated Apollo.

We just glared at him. The throne room was amazing. The thrones were made out of different colored marble and coral. They were 10x better than the Olympians' thrones. Percy called the meeting to order. After a brief speech everyone introduced himself or herself. After he finished, he said, "Well, it seems like its time to say what we want in exchange for help." We all nodded. For a few minutes, everyone was silent. I think they were having a mental conversation. They all smiled evilly which made everyone flinch.

Nico was the one to speak up and say, "Ok. We agreed that all of you, minus Leo, Hazel, Frank, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus, have to go on your knees and beg for it. While also begging for forgiveness." We were about to say yes until Ares and Zeus interrupted.

"We will never bow down to anyone!" bellowed Zeus.

"That's right. We don't need you weaklings," Ares said.

We were all standing there with our mouths opened. The Utopians stood there in shock. I was waiting for Ares or Zeus to yell _just kidding!_ But that didn't happen. Then the Utopians had bigger smiles on their face then last time.

Jason said, "We have another proposal. If you Olympians that betrayed us can defeat us Utopians, then you may have our help. If not, we probably won't help."

All of us gulped except for Ares, who just grinned like a madman, cracked his knuckles, and said, "With pleasure."

Percy said, "Well that wraps everything up," he popped the "p". "Now let's get to our activity."

"What activity?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said with a mischievous smile on. He snapped his fingers and everybody was teleported to a courtyard where a stage is set up. Utopian citizens walked in and sat on the grass or something. There was a little section reserved for all the Olympians. The lights all focused on to the stage. Jason, Nico, and Percy stepped out. The crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow.

Percy yelled, "WELCOME UTOPIANS! Today we have some special guests! The Olympians! So lets get this party started!"

Percy, Jason, and Nico started singing a bunch of songs like "What Makes You Beautiful" (which they dedicated to Calypso, Zoe, and Bianca), Grenade (which they dedicated to Piper, Annabeth, and I), and this last song.

Jason said, "This is our last song of the day. This Song goes out to Ares, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, but most importantly…"

Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "Annabeth."

Jason looked at Piper and said, "Piper."

Nico looked directly at me and said, "Thalia."

They started to sing "Thank You" by MKTO.

_(all)_

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._

_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._

_Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules._

_Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_(Percy)_

_Thank you for feeding us years of lies._

_Thank you for the wars you left us to fight._

_Thank you for the world you ruined overnight._

_But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine._

_(Jason)_

_Thank you for the world you broke, like yolk and it ain't no joke._

_So cold and there ain't no coat, just me, my friends, my folks and we better do what we like._

_So raise that bird up high and when they ask you why._

_Just stand there laugh and smile._

_(all)_

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._

_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._

_Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules._

_Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_(Thank you)_

_(Percy)_

_Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."_

_Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down._

_Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds._

_We ain't comin' down. We ain't comin' down_

_(Nico)_

_Look, ma, I finally made it, this world is too damn jaded._

_My life is just like Vegas, go big, go home get faded._

_Been a problem since '92._

_Can't shut me down curfew and them girls I'll take a few._

_Do what I wanna do._

_(all)_

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._

_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._

_Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules._

_Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Na na na na (hey)_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_(Thank you)_

_(Percy)_

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart._

_I say, I say, "Thank you."_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(all)_

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._

_Don' tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._

_Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules._

_Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind._

_Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives._

_Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules._

_Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_(Thank you)_

_Na na na na (hey)_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_(Thank you)_

With that they ran off stage with the sound of cheering. At the end Zeus, Posideon, Hades, Annabeth, Piper, and I were crying our hearts out. Athena was sniffling, and Ares was glaring at where they stood. After that, things got a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. sorry if i didnt update in a while. i had school and video games. sorry if there are any mistakes and if it sucks. i might need i coauthor. so if any of you are interested pm me. you at least need a story so i can see how you right. not sure when i will update but i hope it will be soon. PEACE!**

Piper POV

Percy, Nico, and Jason ran off stage. There was a bunch of cheering but I wasn't. Same with Annabeth and Thalia. I didn't know we hurt them that much. I heard footsteps behind me. Some leaned down and started rubbing my back and saying soothing words in my ear. At first I hoped it was Jason, but then I turned around and found it was my mom.

She whispered in my ear, "Get up. You should get some sleep." I reluctantly got up. My legs were stiff so a waddled around. I looked around and saw Athena and Zeus taking care of Annabeth and Thalia. We walked away for several minutes until we reached a temple. We walked inside and I was blinded by all the lights reflecting off the mirrors. Once I could see I again I got a good look of the temple. It was a lot smaller than it looked. The living room's wallpaper was all bright pink with little hearts everywhere. There was a pink couch with a TV that covered one whole wall. A pink coffee table was in front of the couch. There was a room with a sign that read _RESERVED_. I gave my mom a questioning look, but she just winked at me and gave me a mischievous grin. Realization dawned on my face. I start gagging while she chuckled softly. She set me down on the couch. Right when my face hit the pillow I was already drifting into the realm of Morpheus.

I woke up feeling the most relaxed I had in a millennia. Then I remembered where I was and what happened last night. I started to break down crying. That's when my mom walked in and started comforting me. This shocked me. Mom has never been this kind to anyone of her children EVER. I guess I must be special. She went to the kitchen and got me some breakfast. I didn't have an appetite so I kept poking my food. We stayed in silence for a while. Finally, being ADHD, I couldn't take the silence.

I asked my mom, "Mom, can you get Jason back for me?"

She gave me a sad smile and said, "Oh sweetie, I cant. Jason already has a great life with Bianca. Besides, if I did than I would be outlawed here and Silena would just counter my love magic. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Mom." I knew she could tell it wasn't fine, but she dropped the subject.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help you in the fight." What fight? The fight! I completely forgot.

"Time to get ready, dear. We have a meeting in 1 hour." I got up. I took a shower, changed, and everything. I felt really good after. It's been 30 minutes so I decided to walk around the city. I told my mom and before she could argue I was out the door. I wandered around for several minutes until I reached a park. I sat down under a nice shaded tree. I sat there for several minutes until I stood up because my feet were asleep. I started wandering again until I reached my tree, which was occupied, by 2 people, a boy and a girl. I went into stealth mode. I went behind a bush and peeked through. I saw a blond guy and a girl with black hair. I soon realized it was Zoe and Jason. Right when I was about to leave when they started kissing. And it wasn't just any kiss; it was the kiss that Jason and I would always do. I was about to break down crying when a conch horn sounded. Jason and Bianca smiled at each other, got up, and left to the throne room. I followed them, but I was a few feet behind so I didn't look suspicious. We arrived at the throne room and went in. everyone was there except for Percy and Calypso. I looked at my watch. HOLY SHIT!

I was 10 minutes late. Even Percy isn't here. The Utopians were trying to entertain themselves. (Forgot to list who was who. What they were doing should say.) Silena and Beckendorf were talking, Castor was making grapevines appear out of nowhere, Luke was on his phone, Will Solace fiddling with the bow string, Katie was making flowers grow on her wrists and such, the little girl, Erika I think, was reading a book, Bianca and Jason were talking, as well as Nico and Zoe, Andy was twirling a sword in his hand, Hestia was at the hearth, and the Olympians were sitting.

The gods on Percy, Jason, and Nico's good side had nice comfy recliners while the others had stone stools. I saw Annabeth and Thalia and gave them a sad smile. They smiled back and continued what they were doing. It seemed like Thalia was looking at Nico while Annabeth was looking for Percy. After another 10 minutes there was a bright flash that was so bright that even the Olympians had to cover their eyes. Percy and Calypso appeared. They both had messy hair and had their clothes on backwards or inside out. And there was something on Calypso's neck, was that a hickey? The Utopians and the Olympians looked up and burst into laughter. Calypso blushed while Percy just chuckled. Calypso scowled at Percy and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Percy whined. He was going to say more but a quick glare from Calypso made him stop.

"So. We have some good news for the ones who are fighting. It seems like the other Utopian gods have pity for you so they are sitting out so it's only Jason, Nico, and I. Let's get going shall we? If you land one scratch on us then we will help you unless you provoke us," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Percy, Nico, and Jason snapped their fingers and we were all teleported into a stadium. It was the biggest stadium I have ever seen. It was the size of 100 football fields and twice the size of the Empire State Building. All the seats were filled with Utopians. The cheers of the crowd would have destroyed my hearing if not for Percy telling them to be quiet. A few in the crowd caught my eye. When they came into view the ones who were fighting gasped. There stood Clarrise, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Reyna, and all our other lost friends. You see, after Percy, Jason, and Nico left the gods merged the two camps together. A week after the merge all the old campers disappeared. We were looking for them ever since. So anyways, getting off topic.

"Welcome to the Utopian Stadium! This is your host Phorcys!" Phorcys stepped out in a ref uniform and a microphone fell from the ceiling like at boxing matches. "Those who will be fighting please step forward." We stepped forward. Our knees were shaking and we had scared looks on our face. Only Ares seemed normal.

"Please pull out your weapons." I pulled out Katorpis, Thalia put on her shield and got out her spear, Annabeth pulled out her dagger and grabbed her hat, Zeus drew his master bolt, Poseidon pulled out his trident, Hades put on his helm and got his sword, Athena got her sword and shield, and Ares got a gigantic sword. Percy pulled out two identical swords out of nowhere, Jason snapped his fingers and two hidden blades appeared on his wrist, and Nico clapped his hands and I sword even bigger then Ares' came out of the earth. He laid it on his shoulder like it weighed nothing. We all got into a fighting stance.

"Alright. Here are the rules. Utopians, no powers. That's it. READY, SET, GO!" Phorcys yelled.

We got into our stances. Ares, being the reckless god he is, charged all three of them. Percy, Jason, and Nico smirked. They all sidestepped and stuck out there legs. Ares tripped like an idiot and the crowd roared with laughter. Ares' face reddened. He got to his feet and charged. They repeated this process for a couple minutes until the Utopians got bored. They decided to finish this so they stabbed and slashed at him until golden ichor covered his whole body.

Even though the rest of us were reluctant to charge we had to. Zeus blasted his master bolt and Poseidon, Hades, and Athena blasted them with energy. An explosion rocked the whole arena and dust blew everywhere. When the dust cleared, we were shocked to see them just standing there without a scratch on them. They charged at the gods and within 10 seconds the gods were disarmed and unconscious. They turned to us 3. I turned to see Thalia but Annabeth wasn't there. When I realized where she was Percy cried out in pain. In his shoulder was a dagger. And not just any dagger, Annabeth's dagger. A horn blue and cheers erupted from the crowd. Annabeth took off her invisibility hat and smiled at us. We turned to look at the boys and expected them to be mad, but they came up to us and shook our hands. I shivered when Jason shook my hand and judging from the others faces they had the same reaction. The unconscious gods woke up. Their faces had sad expressions on their faces until they heard we won. Them being exstatic was an understatement. Just when we thought this day was good an explosion was heard outside. The Utopians' happiness went away and was replaced with anger.

Percy, Jason, and Nico'S eyes started glowing. Percy's was sea green, Jason electric blue, and Nico's pitch black. They yelled, "IF THESE ARE OLYMPIAN FORCES YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"


End file.
